


A Werewolf's Charade Is a Human's Unlikely Opportunity (Part 1)

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [154]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Charades, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson carries out a charade so that Stiles can play lacrosse again.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #413: Renewal





	A Werewolf's Charade Is a Human's Unlikely Opportunity (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated firstly, to LoveStiles who made this request last November: "anything about Stiles and Jackson's courtship is good" — so I don't know if this enters exactly that category or if it fits what you had in mind, but this happens months after the kidnapping and before they get together, so I hope you'll like it anyway. Secondly, it's dedicated to everybody who is still leaving thoughts and kudos... it really means a lot.
> 
> I was not going to update this week and I was not going to post this as the next chapter... but since it's shorter, I've decided to post it earlier.

Everything happens so fast that Stiles doesn’t really have time to process it. One moment Jackson is running fast, carrying the lacrosse stick, and the next he’s crashing against a player of the opposite team, falling to the ground.

Both players get up a few seconds later and don’t seem to be affected by the crash, so Stiles isn’t the only one confused when Jackson starts to walk towards the bench where the coach is as he rubs his right arm.

The referee follows Jackson and although Stiles can’t hear the conversation between the three of them, it’s obvious that they’re discussing something and Stiles wonders what is going on.

A minute later, the referee goes back to the field and Jackson sits down, taking off his helmet.

“Stilinski, you’re in! Come on!” The coach shouts suddenly at Stiles as he approaches him.

“What?” Stiles raises his eyebrows confused.

“I said: ‘put on your helmet and get out there!’” The coach shouts, pointing at the field.

“I’m playing?” Stiles frowns in shock. “On the field? With the team?”

“You’re in for Jackson!” The coach says, clapping his hands. “Come on! Show me you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother! That shouldn’t be so hard!”

As Stiles puts on the helmet and enters the field, he still has time to look at Jackson for a split second and there it is—that smirk on his face suddenly evaporates any confusion he was feeling a minute ago. The fucker obviously orchestrated this whole charade and now he has to play.

He gets to fucking play. He wants to kill the guy as much as he wants to ask what the hell he's doing, but right now there’s nothing he can do about it.

Scott comes running to welcome him to the field, patting his shoulder repeatedly, and somehow, it works as a wake-up call. Stiles looks around… he sees the players, the lights, the scoreboard, the students watching from the bleachers, and he knows that the only thing to do is to focus and try somehow not it fuck it up. They are winning and have the advantage but there are still thirty minutes left and anything could happen.

He can feel something that seems like a renewed energy going through his body… not that he hadn’t experienced happiness since their rescue… but this is different—a different kind of fun.

As unexpected and weird as it feels to be there, he’s ready to make the most of it.

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting if you like this series:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
